Fate Wants You And Me
by Santittany88
Summary: Heather is her best friend. She's so funny and sweet and nice. What's changed? Naya's discovery of her feelings for Heather. HeYa fanfic...pure fiction! Enjoy ; T for now...
1. How It All Started: Chapter 1

Hi guys :D So, this is a story about our favorite couple HeYa! I hope you like it! Please R&R so I know what you think. Thanks so much

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pure Fiction

* * *

**How It All Started**

_Chapter 1_

'_And another day of work!' _Naya thought.

The girl was still lying in bed, propped up on one elbow, her eyes squinting at the sunlight that was being filtered in through her curtains. She wanted to just stay in bed all day, but knew she couldn't.

She was suddenly startled by the noise of the TV, as she had accidentally pushed some buttons on its remote with her arm and switched it on in the process.

"God, how long has it been since I watched something on TV!" she wondered aloud, looking at the screen, and sat up cross-legged, starting to zap through the channels.

"Oooh! The weather!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I haven't even had time to watch _that _recently."

But to her disappointment, the weather-forecaster was already finishing his announcements and commercials started up.

"Damn! Ugh…okay." Naya got out of bed and started getting ready for work. She was still tired because she'd had trouble falling asleep during the night, when she heard the familiar jingle of her iPhone and she went to grab it to check the new message.

_From Lea Michele:_

_**NayNay, where are you? we're waiting! :p **_

"Geez! What's with all the stressing?" she asked annoyed, when a promo of Glee suddenly came on.

"The whole world seems to be telling me to go to work today!" she laughed, before Heather appeared on the screen, blonde and smiling, and she fell silent.

For a moment everything seemed to disappear, the noises from the street, the chirping birds on the balcony, even the room itself. Only hers and Heather's faces on screen still remained.

The promo ended and an ad for diet pills came on. Naya realized she had been smiling like an idiot during the last spot and checked her watch. It really _was _late!

"What the fuck am I doing?" she frowned and hectically resumed getting ready for work again.

* * *

She arrived on set twenty minutes late and immediately spotted Lea hurrying towards her.

"Naya, where've you been?" Lea asked urgently.

"What's the big problem? My scenes are the last to be shot today! I could have come in, like, five hours." Naya replied angrily.

"I'm sorry. But I'm just saying…I mean, you know how Ryan can be…"

Naya looked over at Lea and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go at you like that. It's just been a bad morning…and night. Thanks for being concerned, though."

"It's alright. Get yourself something nice for breakfast. I gotta go. I'm supposed to be in Make-up right now." Lea said, already walking towards the make-up trailer.

Naya nodded and headed towards the catering bar, hoping there were still some doughnuts left. They were her favorites.

Her face lit up when she spotted some and she immediately went over and grabbed one, relishing it.

"Haha. Hey, you got me to thank for that! I defended your doughnuts from the boys. They wanted to eat them all!" Naya whirled around at the sound of the voice, eyes widening, and started coughing. It was Heather.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you!" the blonde said apologetically, at once offering her a glass of water.

"No. I scare easy…I'm greedy when it comes to doughnuts. I eat them way too fast. Oh! By the way, thanks for protecting them from the guys! They probably wouldn't even have left me the wrapping paper!" Naya joked, laughing.

"Want some coffee? I've already had one but I really need the caffeine, or else I'm gonna fall asleep right here." Heather asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Yeah! I haven't had mine yet. In fact, I feel like a zombie! I couldn't sleep at all tonight." Naya yawned, throwing the paper of the doughnut into a green trash bin.

"Oh, why?" Heather asked, as the two of them walked over to the coffee bar.

"Hemo…I have _no _idea! I just couldn't relax! I felt nervous the whole time for god only knows what reason." Naya huffed, gesticulating wildly.

Heather stopped her hand and said "Well, sometimes we just pretend not to know the reasons for those kinda things. …Anyway, you like your coffee black too, right? Same as me."

Naya nodded to her question, but in her mind Heather's first sentence reeled around like an echo.

"There you go." Heather handed the brunette her coffee. Naya took it gratefully and began sipping it as she glanced sideways at her friend.

"Why are you staring at me?" Heather smiled. Naya winced at the words and gave back hastily.

"I'm not staring at you!" They walked over to one of the bar tables.

"So either your eyes are just naturally weird like that or it's a sign of Strabismus." Heather deadpanned.

"What the hell are you talking about? Okay, fine…yes, I was staring at you. Because your first sentence annoyed me." Naya shot out.

Heather looked perplexed.

"I thought you liked black coffee…"

"Stop it. You know I don't like it when you act like Brittany in moments like this, Heather!" Naya warned.

"Well, you're certainly channeling Santana right now." Heather murmured.

"Come on, Heather! I'm trying to have a serious conversation here!" she slammed the glass down onto the table. Suddenly she blonde hugged her from behind and her whole body felt like it was on fire.

Naya's heart sped up…because it felt so…_strange_?

"I mean it." Naya frowned, but felt less angry.

Heather kissed her cheek and the Latina hurriedly wiggled out of the embrace.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just a little…stressed out. I even barked at poor Lea for no reason at all."

Heather's blue eyes were staring at Naya, but the smaller girl avoided them tentatively.

"Why did my first sentence upset you so much?" Heather asked quietly.

"I just don't think you're right. I mean, you don't know what's got me sleepless!" Naya explained, her expression growing sad.

Heather studied Naya's face sympathetically. She didn't like seeing her friend like this.

Suddenly something started beeping and when Heather looked at her watch, she exclaimed:

"Oh oh! I think I'm in trouble now."

"Why?" Naya asked confused.

"Because I should have been on stage, like, twenty minutes ago!" she blurted out desperately.

"Aah! That's why you're wearing your Cheerios uniform." Naya pointed at Heather's body.

"Damn! You're right!" Heather looked down at herself.

"Wait. You're seriously telling me you didn't notice that you're…well, fire red?" Naya laughed disbelievingly.

"No! Come on, let's go! Before Ryan kills off Brittany!" Heather grabbed Naya by the wrist and started running towards the studio, looking at her anxiously.

Dianna, who was sitting at the bar, saw the two running and started laughing.

"Go, Cheerios, go!" she hollered after them.

* * *

Okay, so thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! 

_Translator and Beta_: ChristinaLacrima


	2. Chapter 2

__Hey everyone :) It's Christy, I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an update from Santittany's story. I was really busy and didn't have time to translate it sooner. 

So this is part 2...I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"MORRIS!" Ryan screamed at Heather when the two friends finally appeared on set.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I forgot to check the time! I –" Heather began to explain, wheezing slightly, but the man interrupted her.

"I don't care! If you can't be professional…well, why don't I just cancel everything and we won't even talk about it anymore!" he exclaimed furiously and threw the script on the ground.

Heather's shoulders dropped a little and Naya eyed her nervously before stepping in.

"It's my fault! I was the one distracting Heather. You shouldn't go at her like that."

Ryan's glare shifted from Heather to Naya. "I don't care who took up whose time and all that shit! All I care about is that you wasted _mine_!"

Naya was about to shoot something back, but Heather nudged her and shook her head slightly. Signalling that it wasn't worth it.

"I'm sorry Ryan, you're right." Heather said apologetically.

"Whatever. This scene will be deleted! I'll just change it into a Brittany and Santana scene instead somehow…I don't want to lose any more time!" Ryan sounded extremely stressed and was gesticulating wildly. "And now go away, I gotta figure out how to rewrite it." he barked.

At that, Naya and Heather turned around and walked away quickly.

When they got outside the sun was shining brightly and the summer air was nice and warm.

The pair made their way over to the trailers.

"God, that was totally my fault, Heather! I'm really –" Naya started, sitting down on the steps of one of the trailers.

"No, it _wasn't_!" Heather cut her off. "Ryan was totally overreacting! I mean, we were only twenty minutes late after all. Sometimes he actually wastes more time than us!" she complained, running her fingers through her hair.

Naya nodded. "Yeah, you're right. The other day he arrived, like, an hour late or something! But obviously, _he _can never be accused of anything!" she agreed.

"Well, look on the bright side! Now we have a scene together!" Heather bumped her fist into the air in victory and grinned at Naya.

Naya laughed and said, "God! That's true! In my opinion they're the best couple anyway."

"A couple? But you're a _man_-eater, Santana Lopez!" Heather replied with a serious expression.

Naya's eyes shot open. "Well, yeah - I, no, I didn't - I meant a couple of friends, you know – in the sense of –" she stammered, but Heather just started giggling uncontrollably.

At first Naya was a little shocked, but then she smiled. She had never noticed just how beautiful Heather really was. Her mesmerizing blue eyes, sparkling in the sunlight, her perfect smile, her soft, white skin…she suddenly felt the urge to hug her, to just wrap her arms around her entire body and…

"Naya?" Hemo called, snapping her fingers in front of the girl's face.

Naya gave a little start.

"Where did you just go?" Heather asked her, smiling slightly.

"No idea! I'm gonna go get ready." Naya said hastily and jumped up, hurrying off towards the dressing rooms, while Hemo just stayed on the steps, perplexed by her friend's reaction, and sighed as she looked away.

She felt suddenly empty, now that Naya had gone and left her there all by herself. It gave her mixed feelings and yes, Naya confused her quite a bit too.

On the one hand, she felt a little sad and hollow right now, but on the other hand that girl was able to make her feel really good, she made her smile all the time and Heather realized that she needed Naya to be in her life forever.

She was one of her best friends and Heather just knew that their friendship would last forever, even after Glee was over.

"Nothing's gonna change." She mumbled to herself, but inside she had this nagging feeling. This strange fear of losing her.

"Hey, where did you run off to before?" Heather jumped a little, because she hadn't noticed that Dianna had come up next to her.

The blonde was looking down at her and sipping on a juice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was twenty minutes late." Hemo shrugged, still feeling a little dull after Naya's abrupt leaving.

"Oh man, I bet Ryan made a big fuss!" Dianna said with an air of understanding.

Heather looked at her and nodded before she resumed just staring blankly ahead. Dianna sat down beside her.

"Hemo? You alright? You usually don't care what Murphy says, but now you look really sad..."

"No, I'm not sad. And I don't really know why I feel so weird right now…I'm just…I'm a bit worried about Naya." She was now looking down at the ground, trying to figure out why Naya had reacted the way she did. Just a moment earlier they had been laughing and then, all of a sudden, that had been gone.

And Heather, for the life of her, couldn't understand why.

"Why? What's wrong with little miss Rivera? You think she might have a problem of the _heart_?" Dianna asked, looking around to check for any possible eavesdroppers.

Heather looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "I don't think so. I mean, Naya's single as far as I know! And I – I don't know… I think that she'd talk to me about it if that were the case…right?"

She buried her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees.

Dianna nodded slowly. "Yeah…I'm sure she would have told you about it. Gotta be something else then." The smaller blonde sighed and looked up at the sky.

"All I can tell you, Heather, is to just be with her. I mean, you're her best friend, the person she's closest with. Just look after her and she'll tell you what the problem is sooner or later."

Heather looked at her, nodding slightly, and said, "Yeah, you're right, Di. She needs my help. Oh! I forgot to tell you. Ryan punished me in a stupid way." She grinned mischievously.

Dianna raised her eyebrows curiously. "How?"

"He said he wanted to cut my scene, but he just merged it with one of Santana's!" she said smiling.

"Oh! So you and Naya have a scene together today." Dianna smiled along with Heather. "That's a nice punishment." She laughed and added: "Hmmm…okay, let's see…Santana and Brittany. Oh, I know! _Santittany_!"

Hemo looked at her shocked and amused at the same time.

"Sounds like the name of a sandwich from a fast food chain or something!" Heather said, and they both giggled.

"Yeah, I think it's great though. That you have more scenes together. That way you can get closer and maybe figure out what's bothering her." Dianna said earnestly, standing up. Heather got to her feet as well.

"Exactly! I'm gonna go look for her. "

Dianna nodded and smiled. "I think she might be in her trailer, going over the script. I'll just be around and take some pictures. I love posting them on twitter. See you, Hemo." Dianna grinned and they said goodbye.

After Dianna had left, Heather took off in search for her friend.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it and I would love some feedback. Thanks :)


End file.
